déclaration dans la forêt interdite
by craC craK belin
Summary: ron l'hommme invisible s'est perdu...comment ça ça n'a aucun sens? lisez vous verrez! FIC REECRITE.


**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas**

**RATING: K+ (ça devient terrible!)**

**NOTE: Ma première fic HP! Oô! Sur mon couple préféré!**

**Mais alors je ne sais absolument quand ça pourrait se passer…En quelle année je veux dire… bah vous choisissez!**

**je l'ai réecrite et j'ai corriger les principales fautes.. il doit en rester encore (il en reste toujours de ces machins! c'est trop collant!- alors veuillez m'excusez!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Déclaration dans la forêt interdite**

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? On ma jeté un sort ou quoi? En ce moment j'ai l'impression de jouer à l'homme invisible…Et je déteste cette impression!

Harry, mon "frère" est complètement scotché à son Draco d'amour, il n'a que lui en tête, il ne pense qu'a lui tout le temps! Je fais une overdose de Draco!

Hermione révise pour ses examens!

Tout le temps 24h/24h toujours, elle ne parle plus que de ça…

Et moi? Moi Ronald Wesley je me retrouve au milieu.

Travailler, je le fait un mois que je n'ai pas demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour mes devoirs, c'est pour dire!

Et je ne veux pas parler de Draco! Ce n'est pas un sujet abordable…

Mon meilleurs ami, et la fille que j'aime se désintéresse totalement de moi…

Et forcément tout seul je me fourre dans des solutions pas possibles…

Des crétins de Serpentard mon couru après, pour une fois ce n'étais pas la bande à Draco, je leur ai fais face un peu, mais finalement j'ai détalé…Et je suis dans la maison du courage? Laissez-moi rire!

Je me suis réfugié dans le pire endroit au monde… La forêt interdite, et je me suis perdu…Et comme mes amis ne me parle plus, ils ne risquent pas de s'apercevoir que j'ai disparus, donc il faut que j'attende que Hagrid ou n'importe qui décide de venir faire un tour dans cette forêt… Mais qui serait assez stupide pour venir dans le forêt interdite je vous le demande!

Noter que je serais particulièrement heureux si c'était 'mione, parce que je pourrais lui dire que je l'aime- attention je n'insinue pas qu'elle est stupide car j'ai pensé que seuls les stupides pourraient venir dans la forêt -comme moi- non; juste que si elle _daignait_ remarquer mon absence et me chercher j'en serais heureux!-…car hélas non nous ne sortons pas ensemble! Y a pas une seconde d'intimité ici!

Donc on pourrait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tant qu'a faire…

Bon ça fait maintenant trois heures, et il fait nuit, et disons que je ne suis absolument pas rassuré!

J'entend des bruits de pas, des voix, des branches qui craque -elle est _où_ cette fichue araignée?-…mais pourquoi le choipeaux m'a mis à Gryffondor! Je ne suis pas courageux! Je suis trouillard au possible!

Je regarde le ciel…je pourrais essayer de faire venir mon balais…mouais…Mais il me semble qu'il est enfermé dans ma valise...et j y tiens a cete valise... Je pourrais essayer d'appeler la valise...Oui mais du coup...

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais?"

Cette voix c'est…

" 'mione! Tu m'as enfin trouvé!

-tu attends depuis longtemps?

-probablement…

-pfffffff….bon tu viens je te raccompagne?

-euh je peux te dire quelque chose avant?

-oui?"

Allez cherche le peu de courage que tu as en toi et dis lui!

" Hermione…Merci d'être venue!"

Oui bon… ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…Elle me sourit :

« Nous sommes amis non ? »

Et elle repart. Bon sang Ronald reprend toi !

« 'Mionne ! Je euh…

-Oui ?

-Non vraiment merci ! »

Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Une branche craque derrière moi et je hurle terrifié à l'idée de tomber sur une créature bizarre -ou _pire_ une araignée-.

« Ron ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

-'Mionne je euh… Non rien ! »

Je baisse la tête totalement découragé.

Hermione fronce les sourcils. Elle a sa tête des mauvais jours.

« RONALD WEASLEY TU ES PRIE DE ME DIRE CE QUI TE TRACASSE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Oui évidemment vu comme ça…

« Je euh... je crois bien que je t'aimes… »

Vive le silence.

"Ron c'est vrai?"

Je hoche la tête.

Elle me saute au cou! Yahou! Je l'embrasse tendrement, enfin !

"Moi aussi Ron je t'aime!"

Finalement je suis heureux d'être dans la maison griffondor, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu la rencontrer sinon!

**FIN**

* * *

**Une fic marshmallow droit devant mon capitaine! Argh!**

**Mouais ce n'est pas géniale c'est mon premier essais sur Harry Potter! Pardonnez-moi!**

**Une déclaration dans la forêt interdite...faut le faire quand même!**

**Reviews comme même !**

**CRAC!**


End file.
